1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to outboard engines and more specifically it relates to a replaceable skeg for a marine propulsion device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous outboard engines have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include fixed stationary skegs which when hit by underwater obstruction and get damaged must be rebuilt or the entire lower unit replaced. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,956,533 to DeYo and U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,155 to Blanchard are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.